


blanket child

by K0BRAK1D (pastelxzavva), pastelpacis (pastelxzavva)



Series: little musicians [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cuddles, Dd/lb, Fluff, M/M, Mikey is a Blanket Child TM, hes also really cute, littlespace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelxzavva/pseuds/K0BRAK1D, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelxzavva/pseuds/pastelpacis
Summary: Mikeyway is quite good at getting himself little, and is quite the blanket child.Ray loves it. And him.





	blanket child

**Author's Note:**

> have some randomass fluff ok

mikey couldn't help being little sometimes. for example, when pressure from tours and shows and practicing and interviews swelled up and left him helplessly melting into ray's hoodie that smelt like him, rubbing his cheek against the fabric, having him biting his lip to restrain him from practically squealing. 

taking the (too-big, black) tee that ray wore now and then (enough that it smelt like him, but not enough that ray would miss it for a while) and pulling it on, he managed to find his thigh highs (black with wine-red ribbon) that were so soft it felt like cat fur, and his cute (black and pastel red) clip-on cat ears that were oh-so-fuzzy.

and he fell into littlespace. not as far as he was when ray was around, that was for sure, but he sure did wrap himself up in his favorite blanket (baby blue with black and white cats) and snuggle into it, curling up and sighing softly. overcome with the urge to suck on his thumb, he whined, but was too cozy in his blanket cocoon to climb out and went with that want, suckling on his thumb and burrowing further into his blanket. a few minutes later, though, a soft hand started petting his hair and he melted into it straight away, trilling softly.

"kitten." ray decided, pushing his fingers into mikey's hair, smiling and cooing quietly to himself, feeling mikey press hard into his hand, starting to full out purr. hell, if anything, mikey slid further into littlespace the instant he heard ray's voice, let alone when ray started to stroke his hair.

"papa?" mikey squeaked out, shifting to face ray, big eyes and little shy look, thumb still pressed into his mouth.

"that's me, babydoll," ray cooed, petting mikey's cheek. mikey blushed, turning his head and burying his face into ray's hand with a shy whine. ray chuckled, moving his hand into mikey's hair.

ray chuckled quietly.

"i see that you were sucking on your thumb, honey. want me to find your paci for you?" mikey ducked his head, a little guiltily, but nodded slowly. ray chuckled, gently pulling one of mikey's hands from his messy blanket cocoon, kissing his lover's slim fingers and his knuckles.

ray stepped away, grabbing the paci and pressing it against mikey's lips, and quickly mikey took it as a replacement for his thumb, sucking on it happily, hugging the corner of the blanket against his chest happily.

in no time, ray was laying on his side in the cramped little bunk, letting mikey cuddle up to his chest, head pressed under his chin and clinging to ray's sweater. ray smiled down at mikey, cooing softly.

"my precious little blanket child."


End file.
